


White Winter Hymnal

by Abby_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_S/pseuds/Abby_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kissed, it was snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Winter Hymnal

**Author's Note:**

> So, like. This ficlet is very special to me, because it's my first. I wrote it in French a few years ago (I think I was still in high school, gosh). Anyway, I reread it today and for some reason it just wouldn't leave me alone. I've written fics in both French and English, but today was the first time I tried to translate my own writing. I have no idea if it worked. 
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd because I'm a lazy grump who didn't want to find a beta reader for such a short story. I'm very sorry.

The first time they kissed, it was snowing. Tiny, stumbling snowflakes that Luna caught with the tip of her tongue. They looked like fragments of cotton.

Ginny was crying. Ginny cried a lot, these days. She cried because she was scared for her family, she cried because she was scared for Harry. She cried when she was alone, and, sometimes, when she was with Luna.

Luna didn't know how to comfort her.

She looked at Ginny, and the tears on her pale cheeks, her trembling lips. She looked at her, and then she leaned in. Ginny's mouth was warm and soft. It was barely a kiss, but Ginny still let out a small, wounded noise.

And Luna smiled, because Ginny had stopped crying.

\--

The second time, it was Ginny who kissed Luna. She knew it was wrong, of course she did. But, as she watched Luna play with a lock of blonde hair, a dreamy smile on her face, she _craved_. She craved this dream Luna lived in, this world that seemed so far away from her own.

Her world was  weary and bruised. Just for a while, she wanted to forget. Forget about her friends, forget about her love, forget about her family, about Hogwarts and the shadows lurking above its silent corridors. 

\--

The third time, Luna watched as Ginny furtively slipped in her bed. She closed her arms around her trembling body, shivering at the touch of warm, warm skin. She hushed her moans with kisses, counted her freckles, and whispered sweet nothings into Ginny's hair.

\--

Later, in this awful cellar, this dark and humid cellar, Luna tried not to lose hope.

When she heard the other prisoners beg, their guards' cruel laughter, when the pain and hardship became unbearable, when the last bits of her optimism started slipping away, Luna closed her eyes. Her memories were like a lifeline. She remembered her father, their crooked house. She remembered Hogwarts and its secrets. She remembered how _good_ it felt to have friends.

Most of all, she held on to these soft and sad memories of stolen kisses and cotton-like snowflakes.

\--

Before the battle, Luna took Ginny by the arm and dragged her into a desert hallway. They kissed fiercely, and it felt like the end of something bigger than them. Bigger than life. They kissed, and kissed, until the words they'd never said out loud simply...faded away. Ginny's eyes were heavy with grief, and Luna wished, not for the first time, that she could make the pain disappear.

\--

Ginny never forgot.

She looks at her daughter, so small and beautiful. She's looking back at her with huge, dreamy eyes. They look like clouds on a stormy night, her daughter's eyes.

Ginny sometimes wonders what her life would have been like, if that kiss hadn't been the last one.

Harry slips an arm around her waist, and the bored-looking ministry official sitting behind the desk sighs. Ginny shakes her head and takes the quill.

On the piece of parchment, she writes down, for the first time, her daughter's name.

_Lily Luna Potter_ .

\--

At world's end, Luna looks up at the sky, and smiles.


End file.
